


写父亲的同人文被本尊发现了！

by inordia



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, fuck lofter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inordia/pseuds/inordia
Summary: 一个同人文作者的大危机！





	1. 1-200L

**Author's Note:**

> 因为lofter针对我所以把这篇论坛体搬来ao3，以后更新也在ao3，欢乐向但不要期待太欢乐因为我写不来，一个大家都已经死了的世界观。喜欢的话请留下kudos，也不要忘了在lofter给我红心蓝手和评论，爱你们。

【求助】写父亲的同人文被本尊发现了！

#1L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
如题，急急急，在线等！

#2L 修罗场要命  
板凳！收到楼主夺命连环call来的，楼主你还活着吗？

#3L ==  
知情人士这么快就出现了，哇求详细剧情啊，到底发生了啥

#4L ==  
散了散了，自作孽不可活，楼主坟头草怕有两米高

#5L ==  
哈哈哈哈哈哈4L太过分了吧

#6L==  
楼主或者知情人士快来讲讲经过吧，八卦之魂在燃烧

#7L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
为了不掉码，我专门换了一个小号来求助。本来我在论坛的同人区写文，也算是小有人气，刚才先生来我家玩，谁知道父亲突然造访，因为一些【为了不暴露隐私必须打码】的事情，父亲很不待见先生，我慌乱之中为了把先生藏起来就忘了收案上的更新手稿，结果就被父亲发现了，他还把草稿拿走了……担心自己的人身安全。

#8L ==  
十分心疼LZ了，来年今日我会记得给你上香的x

#9L ==  
LZ和先生到底在玩♂什么才必须把人藏起来

#10L ==  
9L别跑我脑补出了万字大车

#11L ==  
10L别跑有本事开脑洞有本事发文啊

#12L ==  
你们23333333没有人关心可怜的LZ吗

#13L ==  
LZ你到底为啥要写你爹的同人，你这么屌你妈知道吗

#14L ==  
Does your mama know?【唱了出来】

#15L 拖更万岁  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈LZ你也有这一天，让你写你爹同人

#16L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
卧槽15L你好意思说我？！你还写你男朋友同人，你这么屌军师知道吗？

#17L 拖更万岁  
杂食多好啊，而且我从来只写我家那位亲情向的同人

#18L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
你有本事写同人，你有本事更文啊

#19L 拖更万岁  
你看，年龄大又活得长呢就是啥梗都有，但我就不更诶嘿

#20L ==  
卧槽没人要打死拖更太太吗？！太太你的颍川群像啥时候更新啊QAQ

#21L ==  
捕捉拖更太太并把他关进小黑屋里逼他更文

#22L ==  
别人家的太太日更周更月更，唯有拖更太太是年更

#23L ==  
奈何拖更太太写得好啊，心塞地抱住一起蹲坑底的小伙伴

#24L ==  
病中垂死惊坐起，笑问太太何时更

#25L ==  
拖更太太更文日，家祭无忘告乃翁

#26L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
你自己看看大家对你的怨念，你再不更文我就去把你写文的事情告诉你男朋友

#27L 拖更万岁  
你真的以为我家那位切开黑不知道吗……你以为那么多细节梗哪儿来的？

#28L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
卧槽？！

#29L 拖更万岁  
溜了溜了……

#30L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
军师在我心中的形象……崩了……他这么屌他小叔知道吗？

#31L ==  
拖更太太的文里有他男朋友，拖更太太写颍川群像，关键词“小叔”，我觉得太太已经掉码了

#32L ==  
楼上推理帝

#33L ==  
诶30L和31L怎么不见了

#34L 统统上交给我  
涉及到隐私问题被河蟹了，麻烦蒸煮们矜持一点

#35L ==  
拜见管理员！

#36L ==  
把自己上交给管理员！

#37L ==  
我爱我的国——我爱我的家——我爱我guan国li家yuan——

#38L 拖更万岁  
说起来被你爹发现的手稿到底是关于什么的？

#39L ==  
对对，超好奇LZ爹有啥可以写同人的梗

#40L ==  
不过写自己亲爹同人真的不会觉得很罪恶或者出戏吗orz

#41L ==  
是啊一想到自己亲爹的脸还怎么写得下去……

#42L 修罗场要命  
你们太天真了，LZ他爹是多少同人的灵感来源，梗数不胜数

#43L ==  
LZ爹这么厉害吗！那一定是后宫无数见人撩人的帅大叔类型了？

#44L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
帅……大……叔……被你们这么一说我觉得我要写不下去了

#45L ==  
LZ我们错了哈哈哈哈哈哈快说你都写了啥

#46L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
我都不知道要怎么解释，因为并没有什么特别大的AU或者改动，基本都是基于真实发生的事情加一点点情感上的渲染和CP滤镜的脑补，我也不敢开车，连明显一点的CP互动都没有，简直就是纪实文学╮(╯▽╰)╭

#47L ==  
那LZ你担心个啥，直接说是纪实文学不就好了

#48L ==  
不要小瞧CP滤镜啊，不过这个意思是LZ爹本身就很……基？！

#49L ==  
突然觉得LZ家绝对天天年度大戏

#50L ==  
比如像卡X珊家那样的嘛xxxx

#51L ==  
“我的纯金项链掉到海里去了？！你们快下去潜水给我找我的项链！”

#52L 修罗场要命  
要是把纯金项链换成葡萄还真的毫无违和感

#53L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
凸^-^凸

#54L ==  
LZ不可以直接给父亲说自己写回忆录写着玩吗

#55L ==  
所以果然还是有什么敏♂感内容

#56L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
内容就是两个男人下棋聊天，敏感的是父亲和另外一个主角的关系，他们……经历了太多事情，总之关系非常复杂，我也不敢说知道他们俩到底怎么想的，如果因为我写的同人加深了他们俩的隔阂那我真的罪过大了

#57L ==  
听起来很有故事

#58L ==  
LZ真的不打算讲讲他们直接都发生过啥吗，说不定我们还可以出出主意

#59L ==  
LZ不愿意还是算了吧，尊重LZ隐私

#60L ==  
LZ可以简单讲讲？不过看起来一定不简单orz

#61L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
这要怎么说呢……另一个主角简称X吧，我从小很久崇拜X，他大概是我除了父亲以外最尊敬的人，打我有记忆起他就跟随我父亲工作，是一个无人能及的工作狂，对我父亲的事业起到了决定性的帮助，私下很温和暖心，真正的君子如玉，与他相处是一种不可多得的享受，小时候他还偶尔会教我念书，声音很好听，笑起来也超好看，还有一些【说了就会掉码的】特点就不写了。

#62L ==  
感受到了LZ的迷弟心情

#63L ==  
LZ的粉丝滤镜快收一收xxx

#64L ==  
LZ不愧是写同人的人，要让我夸我爱豆就只有“他超好他世界第一可爱啊啊啊”

#65L 西南风  
老哥你居然……为你点蜡

#66L ==  
知情人士！看起来还是LZ的弟弟or妹妹？！

#67L ==  
卧槽风神！

#68L ==  
LZ何方神人啊和拖更太太还有风神私下都认识？！

#69L ==  
等等LZ本尊就是风神经常吐槽的那个哥哥？！

#70L ==  
风神不止一个哥哥不过看LZ的逗比程度一定是那个！

#71L ==  
等等，不看同人的吃瓜群众有点懵逼，风神是谁

#72L ==  
风神id西南风，是一个以文笔华丽文风忧伤出名的万年后妈，因为其高超的文字驾驭能力和在同人区无可取代的地位被尊称为风神

#73L ==  
强推风神的《诔》系列，各种cp一方死亡梗，虐得我死去活来

#74L ==  
楼上人干事直接推最虐的，当年《诔》哭掉了我起码两抽餐巾纸

#75L ==  
当时我在寝室半夜哭到崩溃，但是写得又那么好根本停不下来

#76L ==  
风神的《酒祭》也超好看啊，令君看到酒想到嘉嘉习惯性想买下来才突然记起嘉嘉已经去世了，甜中有虐，刀里有糖

#77L ==  
风神虽然好多cp都写但本命荀郭无误了

#78L ==  
而且很明显是个令君粉2333333狠心这么虐本命

#79L ==  
诶风神吐槽过哥哥是什么事情？

#80L ==  
楼上是路人粉吧，风神以前在水区开过一个楼吐槽他的一大家子，题目是《cp观不合怎么做亲人》，特别好笑，但是因为隐私原因好像被管理员封楼了

#81L 西南风  
如果你不写这对cp不就没那么多问题了吗，心疼老哥

#82L ==  
为啥我看出来了风神幸灾乐祸x话说既然LZ是风神哥哥，LZ爹不知道风神写同人？

#83L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
父亲应该从来不知道同人这个东西，我想象不出来他工作间隙刷论坛什么的。不过写不写这对cp不是重点啊，你怎么知道父亲雷我这对就不雷你那对？

#84L 西南风  
因为，天若有情天亦老，我为荀郭续一秒！

#85L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
科科，曾经沧海难为水，我为曹荀跪断腿！

#86L ==  
我觉得现在的复杂关系我已经看不懂了……

#87L ==  
风神本命荀郭，LZ是风神哥哥，LZ写亲爹同人，LZ和风神掐cp。

#88L ==  
卧……槽……

#89L ==  
吃瓜群众一脸懵逼什么都没明白

#90L ==  
求详解+1

#91L ==  
管理员你还不来河蟹？！这都漏得和筛子一样了！

#92L 统统上交给我  
我放弃了，两位公子你们也太明目张胆了

#93L ==  
诶诶什么情况？！隐私问题不管了吗？！

#94L 统统上交给我  
他们一讨论起来就掉码，我也没办法

#95L ==  
等等求后续求深扒求不删楼？！

#96L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
管理员我们打个商量不删楼吧，我是真心来求助的，掉码也无所谓了，至少我又不在意那么点名声形象。而且好像也有很多什么都不清楚的吃瓜群众。

#97L 西南风  
只要楼里的小伙伴不再外传就好

#98L ==  
风神放心，这个楼里发生的事情就只发生在这个楼里

#99L ==  
吃瓜群众表示理解并支持

#100L 统统上交给我  
既然两位公子这么说了，那就这样吧，不过要是谁外传一定会受到惩罚，所以请大家务必保持低调，管理员 is watching you.

#101L ==  
虽然感觉事情很严重的样子……但我还是什么都没明白？？？

#102L ==  
我只是想来看八卦为什么会发展成一出大戏xxx

#103L ==  
啊对了LZ你还是没解释你的文到底写了啥敏感内容嘛！【强行岔开话题

#104L ==  
是啊是啊就只是说了人设，LZ你到底写了啥【楼上一点也不强行嗯2333333

#105L ==  
LZ担心掉码就不要直接甩链接了，稍微总结一下？【做迷妹的我们真是操碎了心orz

#106L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
本来也就是短篇，让我想想怎么概括……

#107L ==  
谢谢你写短篇啊qwq要是像拖更太太一样挖大坑又不填才是绝望

#108L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
大概就是，父亲和X因为平时经常无法见面交谈，沟通不当产生了一些误会，想聊一聊的时候，两个人又都抱着一种“我懂他他也懂我，懒得解释”的心理不好好说话，最后相对无言

#109L ==  
好……虐……寥寥几字我却感觉到了四十米大刀？！

#110L ==  
LZ不愧和风神是兄弟，都是后妈啊！！！

#111L ==  
为什么我脑子里全是“你给我解释清楚”“你听我解释”“我不听我不听我不听”2333333

#112L 修罗场要命  
脑补了一下两位蒸煮这样的对话不禁笑出了声

#113L ==  
完全没有虐的气氛了啊111L！你这样会注孤生的【指了指楼层xxx

#114L ==  
去去去，我是有爱豆的女人，不需要男朋友

#115L ==  
没有什么是操一顿解决不了的，如果有，那就两顿！

#116L ==  
楼上走开，这样只会误会越来越大吧

#117L ==  
angry sex或者hurt/comfort真的很萌不过如果是很严肃的问题还是要好好谈啊

#118L 修罗场要命  
说起来这两位都不是感情用事的人，为什么这件事情上反而……

#119L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
大概和关心则乱一个道理吧，有的情绪只敢在最亲密的人面前表现出来，反而更糟糕了

#120L ==  
是啊，对外人总是时刻理智对亲人才能卸下一身铠甲，却因为这个彼此伤害，越想越虐qwq

#121L 西南风  
不过他俩本来也是那样的性格，谁在自己看重的原则上都不会让步，又没机会摊开了谈，不过他俩有那么亲密到彼此伤害吗

#122L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
你不吃这对不要跑来拆，走开走开

#123L 西南风  
要是G在肯定能促成他们俩好好谈谈，或者充当调停缓和的角色，最后也不至于闹成那样令人唏嘘搞出一堆乱七八糟的谣言

#124L ==  
诶G是谁？

#125L 西南风  
我……吃的那个和X是cp的人

#126L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
这样假设没有意义，发生了事情就已经发生了

#127L 西南风  
但是现在又回到了最早的三个人都在的情况，G不是对解决问题更有帮助吗

#128L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
照你这么说，事情发生这么久了也没啥变化不就说明G不是问题关键吗

#129L 修罗场要命  
你们克制一点不要撕cp好嘛，我平时看你们撕就够惨了orz

#130L 拖更万岁  
我扔一发亲情向安利就跑

#131L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
你也走开！！！

#132L 江东皮革厂  
江北天天撕cp果然吃枣药丸

#134L ==  
哈哈哈哈哈楼上是和小姨子一起跑了吗

#135L 拖更万岁  
要按L是他cp，Z是L姐姐，还真的没毛病

#136L 江东皮革厂  
你跟我到底有什么仇？！一句话毁了我一世英名居然还造谣，你这样在我们这里是会被续掉的

#137L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
笔友你又是从哪里冒出来的

#138L 江东皮革厂  
来看你国笑话

#139L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
笔友别这么见外，你既然是我爸的儿子，那怎么说也是我国神圣而不可分割的一份子呀

#140L 江东皮革厂  
谁是你爸儿子？！

#141L 西南风  
生子当如——

#142L 拖更万岁  
生子当如——

#143L 修罗场要命  
生子当如——

#144L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
生子当如——

145L ==  
生子当如——【看懂了一切的跟队形

146L ==  
生子当如——【看透了所有马甲的跟队形

147L ==  
生子当如——【一无所知但还是要的跟队形

148L 江东皮革厂  
我跟你们什么仇什么怨

149L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
这句话该我说吧，这么远把我骗来，一座城都不给我，好坏好坏的

150L 江东皮革厂  
？？？

151L ==  
我唱了出来这段鬼畜233333

152L ==  
诶《生子当如》不是隔壁同人区的镇区神文吗

153L ==  
对对，就是那篇同人区的第一篇文

154L ==  
……我觉得这个楼已经掉码掉完了

155L ==  
那篇文不会就是LZ写的吧23333333

156L ==  
那篇文不是一个匿名用户发表的吗

157L ==  
说实话挺丧病的，虐到我觉得根本没有爱情成分

158L ==  
奈何那个作者太大神了，文笔绝对是我见过最好的没有之一

159L ==  
对对，风格非常大气，格局根本不是其他同人文能比的

160L 西南风  
的确如此……

161L ==  
等等风神不是说你比不上他！风格不一样没有可比性！

162L 西南风  
没有没有，我也特别崇拜那个作者，他／她大概就是我开始写文的动力吧，但是我也好想知道他是谁啊毕竟各种细节真实到可怕了，不过肯定不可能是兄长写的，文风差别太大了，兄长要能写出那种风格一定是不太对劲x

163L 江东皮革厂  
……那果然是你们谁写的来黑我的？！

164L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
什么笔友你居然看过2333333

165L 江东皮革厂  
我根本不想再回忆起任何关于那篇文的东西……

166L ==  
诶不过，既然是同人区的第一篇文就说明同人区是管理员专门为那个作者搭的？

167L ==  
那个作者一定无敌厉害了，能勾兑管理员

168L 拖更万岁  
我有一个大胆的想法

169L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
诶所以你也不知道真相？我以为你是啥都知道呢

170L 拖更万岁  
我没有那么万能，不过这个事情八成和咱们中的某一个有关系，你想想管理员是谁

171L 嗯  
我知道你在想什么，你想的是对的，就此打住。

172L 拖更万岁  
你居然来了

173L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
……【我现在逃跑还来得及吗军师你千万不要告诉X先生好不好求你了我绝无恶意只有尊敬QAQ】

174L ==  
LZ怎么啦

175L 拖更万岁  
别那么紧张啦，他什么没有见过啊

176L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
要是军师都来了，X先生是不是……【我还是裹紧我的小被子带着我的水果们跑路吧】

177L 嗯  
公子冷静，估计我们老乡会主要成员里除了小叔尚未知晓，其他人都知道了，并非那么糟糕

178L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
这都还不糟糕吗QAQ

179L ==  
给LZ顺毛，是所有人都看了你的帖子还是你爸告诉了他们，这两种情况的严重程度不一样的

180L ==  
求军师【嗯是个什么id啦233333】讲一讲？我们都感觉到了LZ是真的没有恶意

181L 嗯  
是大家看到了公子的帖子

182L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
不过为什么你们会用论坛……

183L 拖更万岁  
逻辑挺简单的，你想想老乡会的主要成员，我和我家那位就不说了，和你熟的那位，哪里有X肯定哪里就有他，还有一位因为工作原因对论坛里所有事情都了如指掌

184L ==  
这个老乡会看起来好可怕？！

185L ==  
【看透了掉码的我】是啊超级厉害的老乡会

186L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
所以……你们都在楼里潜水……

187L 唯一的异性恋  
是的

188L ==  
看到楼上的id突然有点心疼233333

189L ==  
果然是什么身边的人全在搞基的套路吗xxx

190L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
这个人没啥好心疼的，他虽然性取向是我们公司里的异端，但是是个娶了偶像女儿的现充

191L ==  
娶、娶不到爱豆也要想法设法和爱豆做一家人？？？

192L ==  
这是人生赢家了

193L 唯一的异性恋  
心疼一下LZ，我看你担心的根本不是你父亲知道了这个事而是你父亲把这个事跟X先生说了

194L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
他已经说了吗？！

195L 嗯  
目前来看还没有

196L ==  
从常理来说也不会说吧2333333

197L ==  
“我跟你说个事，我儿子写我俩同人文”完全不会对改善关系有好处的吧

198L ==  
可能会被认为是变态

199L ==  
不过LZ爹为啥要把手稿拿走啊？

200L 拖更万岁  
我有个更大胆的想法……


	2. 201L-300L

201L ==  
拖更太太你有很多大胆的想法

202L ==  
太太你在这里搞事情不如去更文啊

203L ==  
楼上太天真了并送你一个拖更太太真爱粉的表情包  
【没想到吧我还是没更新.jpg】

204L ==  
这个表情包好传神哈哈哈哈哈哈  
【打死我也不会更文的.jpg】

205L ==  
作为一个渣渣文手感觉自己的膝盖也中了一箭x  
【更文？tan90！.jpg】

206L ==  
楼上你们好过分啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

207L ==  
拖更太太你到底什么想法啦

208L 嗯  
一个他不能说出来的想法

209L ==  
好、好的军师

210L ==  
军师气场真是迷之可怕【小声

211L ==  
楼上你小心拖更太太以此为由又不更文

212L ==  
不要这样哈哈哈哈哈哈

213L 拖更万岁  
你们觉得他气场很可怕吗？

214L ==  
没有的，完全没有的，军师看起来多么和蔼可亲平易近人【乖巧.jpg】

215L 首阳山上吃葡萄  
军师其实平时看上去真的很亲切呀

216L ==  
LZ你没继续担惊受怕了吗

217L 首阳山上吃葡萄  
现在担惊受怕也没有什么用嘛

218L 江东皮革厂  
这也不是你给我语音朗读《生子当如》的理由好吗？！

219L ==  
哈哈哈哈哈哈感受到了楼上透出屏幕的怨念

220L ==  
LZ这叫转嫁担惊受怕吗x

221L ==  
既然我担惊受怕……当然是先去折磨笔友好啦xxx

222L ==  
LZ闲着不如更文呀，给拖更太太做个表率

223L ==  
楼上是和楼层一样2吗，LZ爹把手稿拿走了还要怎么更

224L ==  
开新坑x

225L ==  
求你们不要提那么危险的想法？！挖坑一时爽，填坑火葬场

226L 西南风  
你们不要怂恿这个完成度很高沉迷短篇从不挖大坑的好青年走上拖更太太那样的不归路啊

227L ==  
抢楼吹一波风神，大长篇神剧情神文笔按时更新从不坑文，简直就是太太中的大天使qwq爱您qwq

228L ==  
跟着吹风神的高产并看了一眼拖更太太

229L ==  
不过这样真的好好奇LZ写文的马甲是哪个啊，沉迷短篇的同人区太太emmmm

230L ==  
直接假设是太太了吗2333333

231L ==  
风神亲兄弟，那必须的呀

232L 西南风  
你们还是不要知道为好，不然你们对同人区某太太可能就三观崩溃了

233L ==  
诶为啥233333LZ难道精分吗

234L 西南风  
和精分也差不多了吧

235L ==  
好好奇！

236L ==  
端小板凳等八卦

237L 唯一的异性恋  
我只知道LZ做周边，还真的不太清楚他写的东西

238L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
等等考虑到你的前科，我在怀疑该不是你把事情捅出去的？！

239L 唯一的异性恋  
公子这点信任都没有的吗，我岂是那种人！

240L 嗯  
我给他做担保，这个事情真的和老乡会里任何一个人都无关，应该只是偶然

241L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
也是……不然他做周边一样跑不了

242L ==  
诶诶LZ和异性恋都还做周边的？

243L 唯一的异性恋  
是的，不过只是自己收藏用，不贩售，不好意思

244L ==  
LZ真是全能啊

245L 拖更万岁  
相比起西南风那样专注写文的，他确实很全能了，写文剪视频做周边啥都没落下

246L ==  
越来越好奇LZ本尊了x

247L 西南风  
你们猜不到的，毕竟这个里面有性别问题

248L ==  
什么LZ的马甲是妹子们？！

249L ==  
想不到LZ你是这样的人哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

250L ==  
我不是我没有啊我是一个正常男性！

251L 西南风  
一个被认为是妹子的基佬男性

252L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
……【寒叶飘零洒满我的脸，吾弟叛逆伤透我的心】

253L ==  
突然有点心疼LZ

254L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
我真的没假装自己是妹子，是他们先认为我是妹子的，我也很绝望

256L 西南风  
你被认为是妹子还不是因为你怨妇的文风

257L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
你的文风也没有硬汉到哪里去吧？！

258L 西南风  
至少我没被认成妹子

259L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
怨妇诗你不也写过吗

260L 西南风  
不敢不敢，要比这个我甘拜下风

261L ==  
围观群众悄悄说一句这对兄弟好萌2333333

262L 西南风  
……【一脸尴尬】

263L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
……【二脸尴尬】

264L 活得长也是错  
……【不得了啊】

265L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
先生，你自是明白我心意的

266L 活得长也是错  
嗯

267L 唯一的异性恋  
日常被秀一脸的我已经习惯了

268L ==  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈感受到了楼上的绝望

269L ==  
等等这位就是LZ爹来收走LZ手稿的时候被LZ藏起来的那位？！

270L ==  
楼上的描述只让我想到了一个词

271L ==  
金屋藏娇

272L ==  
我是470，与楼上击掌

273L ==  
想听LZ的八卦！

274L ==  
八卦+1！

275L ==  
虽然他俩就一句互动我已经感受到了扑面而来的狗粮！！！

276L ==  
等等你们还有人记得LZ在担心他爹吗哈哈哈哈哈

277L ==  
哈哈哈哈咩有人关心LZ，我们只关心八卦

278L 唯一的异性恋  
这俩平时，作为他们的同事，我真的无话可说

279L ==  
哈哈哈哈哈楼上快求爆料！

280L 唯一的异性恋  
我也没有什么奢求，毕竟我刚开始工作的时候就被LZ爹和X先生秀（太过分了X先生最是好的怎么能！），后来又被LZ和活得长秀，我只希望，你们秀的时候，可不可以不要拿我当电灯泡！

281L ==  
哈哈哈哈哈哈异性恋都遭遇了什么啊

282L 拖更万岁  
简单的来说，每次LZ给他家先生升职加薪都要带异性恋一起，非常欲盖弥彰，一副“这只是正常的升职加薪和秀恩爱一点关系都没有”

283L 唯一的异性恋  
不明所以的围观群众都快因此怀疑我的性取向了，我只对男神的女儿有兴趣好吗

284L ==  
明明是只对男神有兴趣吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

285L ==  
所以LZ爹来的时候，LZ和先生到底在做什么呢xxx

286L ==  
为什么需要藏起来呢xxx

287L ==  
到底藏在了哪里呢xxx

288L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
你们也太可怕了我只是在和先生讨论新的文要怎么写而已啊……

289L 拖更万岁  
要是新的文是PWP

290L ==  
那岂不是讨论着就情不自禁

291L ==  
就企图实践以检验真理

292L ==  
就干柴烈火

293L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
……【我现在不敢多说一个字以免被你们继续脑补】

294L ==  
LZ不愧是文手，非常懂得迷妹们的脑洞能力了

295L ==  
毕竟我萌的cp——

296L ==  
同框即发糖，对视即上床，互动一句即子孙满堂！

297L ==  
诶不过这么说，LZ对你爹的cp的分级怎么看呀

298L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
分级？

299L ==  
PG还是NC-17【不是

300L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
按照你们那个脑补的标准，他俩简直女娲造人啊……


	3. 300-410

301L ==  
太、太污了！！！造人！

302L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
等等不是这个意思？！

303L 唯一的异性恋  
想不到你居然是这种文手

304L 拖更万岁  
老实交代是不是写过无数ABO了

305L 嗯  
好奇你父亲拿走的手稿是否有类似的内容

306L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
以我吃过的葡萄和将会吃的葡萄起誓，我从来没有任何亵渎父亲和X先生名誉的想法。

307L ==  
老乡会强势围观看把LZ吓得233333都拿葡萄发誓了

308L ==  
LZ放松啦我们只是个开个玩笑

309L ==  
要是LZ接受不了我们不说了【乖巧.jpg

310L ==  
诶不过真的完全没有吗，同人文手很难完全做到吧

311L ==  
我的直男朋友就抱怨过感觉同人文根本目的就是为了看两个男人上床……不过可以理解啊，换你你能去脑补自己爸爸和下属上床吗

312L 西南风  
我觉得上床这个完全不是同人文应有的态度吧，不过也只代表个人看法啦，我们创作同人最初难道不是出于对角色的爱吗

313L ==  
顶风神！风神三观超正小天使！

314L 拖更万岁  
你们楼主是个写清水向的好孩子，清得不能再清了

315L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
主要是我父亲和X先生之间的感情，在我看来，用知己描述太浅，用爱人描述也太浅，并不是肉体之间的欢愉，但也超越了精神上的默契。要是单纯以上床来解读他们之间的，我认为是爱的情感，那简直是对他们的亵渎。他们有很多不同，但那样的感情不需要在每个方面都达成一致，反而是包容和理解？何况他们都是君子，绝不会在当时有妻有子的情况下作出这样的事情。

316L ==  
LZ好厉害……不过这样不就是等于承认他们的cp不是真的吗

317L ==  
楼上有没有好好看LZ发的解读啊，并不是必须上床或者有承诺或者怎么样才算是有爱情啊

318L 唯一的异性恋  
这一点我在同事中见得真是太多了，就算你们怎么掩饰，也掩饰不了秀恩爱的本质

319L ==  
哈哈哈哈哈日常心疼异性恋

320L ==  
只有我觉得LZ描述的他父亲和X之间的感情真的非常完美吗，得友如此，夫复何求

321L 拖更万岁  
我们老板和X确实是不羡鸳鸯不羡仙的情分了，而且还是纯清水向。但是，你们LZ和某人啊，年轻就是不一样，天雷勾动地火，性张力令我一个老年人都没眼看了。

322L ==  
诶诶诶好奇！求八卦！

323L ==  
是LZ和先生吗？

324L 活得长也是错  
没有的，不是的，你不要乱说

325L ==  
否认三连，楼下你怎么看

326L 西南风  
此事必有蹊跷

327L ==  
啊啊啊啊啊风神回我了！【重点错】可以求风神八卦吗

328L 江东皮革厂  
我来！

329L ==  
【人群当中钻出来一个光头】这是有声音的一句我来xxx

330L 江东皮革厂  
笔友当年，非常不厚道来找我面基，找我面基就算了，走之前还要给他家那位公然写情书，就生怕大家不知道那是他爱人，我在江对面都要瞎了！！！

331L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
我这么正直的人，怎么会做这种事

332L 西南风  
正直……

333L 洛神真的不是我  
正直……

334L ==  
LZ对楼上两位做了什么

335L 江东皮革厂  
你们万恶的LZ这辈子最大的亏心事大概就是和楼上两位有关，讲真是挺不厚道

336L ==  
诶诶诶LZ是什么大反派吗

337L 活得长也是错  
人非圣贤，本来也无正派反派之说。

338L 唯一的异性恋  
他正不一定正，直反正是一定不直

339L 活得长也是错  
你们LZ因为来不及回贴让我帮他在楼里大喊一声：  
“卧槽我父亲带着稿子来找我了！！！”

340L ==  
卧槽！！！！！！！！！！

341L ==  
终于没有歪楼了居然就是重大进展！！！！！！！

342L ==  
所以发生了什么求后续啊！！！！

343L ==  
等一下，先生是在LZ那里吗？！求直播啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

344L 西南风  
我也开始好奇父亲想干嘛了

345L ==  
为什么到了这么重要的地方居然就沉了？！快一天了到底发生了啥

346L ==  
呼唤一众知情人士， LZ还活着吗

347L 洛神真的不是我  
LZ被他父亲拉去彻夜长谈了，诸位不要太担心

348L ==  
那我就放心了【不是

349L ==  
诶楼上上新的知情人士，是怎么知道的呀

350L 洛神真的不是我  
我是LZ的妻子啦

351L ==  
卧槽？！这个剧情？！同妻？！骗婚？！

352L ==  
LZ你有这么温柔的妹子了还去勾搭男人？！

353L ==  
小、小姐姐你知道你老公写同人的事情吗……

354L 洛神真的不是我  
知道呀，我也写，他写得比我好。那个年代的婚姻局限性太大了，我本人很萌LZ和他先生的cp的，大家不用生气

355L ==  
LZ家真乱……不对，LZ家文学素养真高……

356L ==  
小姐姐知道LZ他爹来找LZ是为了啥吗

357L 洛神真的不是我  
不是很清楚呢，不过看起来不会有事的，LZ父亲也是一把年纪什么都见过的人了，并不是谣言里那么不讲道理的一个人

358L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
我！活过来了！

359L ==  
恭喜LZ！！！你爹跟你说了啥！

360L ==  
是不是寒叶飘零洒满我的脸吾儿叛逆伤透我的心xxx

361L ==  
你说的话像冰锥刺入我心底，爸爸真的很受伤～

362L ==  
楼上够了233333

363L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
说了很多刷新我的三观的话，我还需要消化一下

364L ==  
比、比如说？

365L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
父亲说，我写的场景确实发生过，不过他们谈的内容不是我写的那些，还针对我的文笔提出了建设性意见，并督促我好好写文……

366L ==  
…………这，我竟无言以对

367L ==  
LZ他爹真的不是气到故作镇定吗，感觉好可怕

368L ==  
什么样的父亲可以这么轻易接受自己儿子写自己的同人文？！

369L ==  
最可怕的是督促LZ好好写文……认真的吗……

370L 西南风  
不过如果父亲真的这么说了，那至少兄长再也不可能拖更了

371L ==  
风神的思路23333那请哪位大佬也让拖更太太赶紧更新吧

372L 西南风  
那可能就只能麻烦军师大人了

373L 拖更万岁  
更文这种事情真的需要随缘啊，勉强不得的

374L 嗯  
拖更过几日大约就会更新了，大家稍安勿躁

375L 拖更万岁  
……你是不是，我知道你在偷笑

376L ==  
军师和拖更太太好萌啊qwq

377L ==  
大家又没有关注LZ小可怜了233333如果LZ父亲反应这么平静，那他到底有没有告诉X先生呀

378L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
X先生应该不知道的吧……拜托……父亲知道都还好，X先生可千万别知道

379L ==  
LZ心中X先生的地位还高过亲爹啊xxx

380L 唯一的异性恋  
这个还真不一定，好像很多人都觉得X先生看上去温良恭俭，谦谦君子，但实际上X先生超可怕的啊！工作狂，切开黑，要是他真的有那么傻白甜怎么可能取得如此高的成就还让当时最有才华的一批人都对他心悦诚服

381L ==  
我开始怀疑异性恋到底是粉还是黑了

382L ==  
粉到深处自然黑

383L ==  
所以X先生这么厉害……那岂不是早该知道了？

384L 拖更万岁  
他又不是搞谍报的，不知道也正常啊

385L 嗯  
但是论坛的管理员……

386L 统统上交给我  
有人叫我？

387L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
祭酒求真相……

388L 统统上交给我  
这个我也不能乱说的呀，公子莫担心，你父亲甚是为你的作品而骄傲呢

389L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
啥？！？！？！

390L 活得长也是错  
缺爱少年上线了

391L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
可是祭酒你怎么知道的？？？

392L 统统上交给我  
身为罐梨猿，我看到过你父亲匿名在你的作品下的留言，虽然我不知道他是否那时候就知道了你的马甲

393L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
……艹

394L 拖更万岁  
大型翻车现场了哈哈哈

395L 旧衣香  
公子应该为自己的作品自豪，文字清丽又不失厚重，对人物揣摩也很到位，可以说是上品了。

396L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
您谬赞了

397L ==  
卧槽等等395是X先生本尊？！

398L 统统上交给我  
你怎么还是冒泡了233333

399L ==  
什么X先生一直在窥屏吗？！

400L ==  
LZ倒是意外地淡定

401L 活得长也是错  
他只是显得淡定，从刚才开始已经激动得上蹿下跳跑回去写日记了

402L ==  
LZ好可爱23333

403L 嗯  
所以你没生气？

404L 旧衣香  
有什么好生气的，他们年轻人愿意写就让他们写去，何况也不算捏造事实

405L ==  
看透了马甲的我现在是见到了rps的官方盖章吗……我的天

406L 统统上交给我  
等等这样子也不太好办啊，不要那么直接地说出来啦

407L 旧衣香  
就算有些感情似乎不能冠以世俗的名字，我们都问心无愧，不过也请诸位不要宣扬

408L ==  
好的！【天呐这个rps太强大了

409L ==  
您放心，我们守口如瓶！【只要活得长，一定会发烫

410L 首阳山东吃葡萄  
我以后恐怕连同人也会少写了，毕竟您们不需要我再来演绎，文字还是不够的，但也许这真的是人世间最美好的事情了。

**Author's Note:**

> id对应表
> 
> 首阳山东吃葡萄-曹丕  
> 修罗场要命-夏侯尚  
> 拖更万岁-钟繇  
> 嗯-荀攸  
> 统统上交给我-郭嘉  
> 西南风-曹植  
> 江东皮革厂-孙权  
> 唯一的异性恋-陈群


End file.
